Akuma no Kiss!
by ayumi9696
Summary: Novice Tenshii, Kagaine Rin has had plenty of experience with getting rid of lesser Akuma. But when a powerful Akuma can't seem to leave her alone, how does she get rid of him?


**It was difficult deciding what to rate this, therefore, I've put a poll up on my profile so you, my lovely readers, can choose which one you like best! ****If it's M, they'll be more _descriptive _scenes.**

** Closing date is the date of the third chapter's release.**

**Don't forget to vote which rating you prefer! (I sound like a salesgirl or something.)**

**Disclaimer: She does not own Vocaloid, she does not own Vocaloid...**

**Ayumi9696: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Tenshii's Song**

* * *

_How did I get here?_

Rin gripped her chest, trying to steady herself.

Her clothes were ripped, torn to shreds at the front. Her belt was on the floor, her shorts at her ankles. The air felt cool on Rin's bare skin, yet her entire body was damp with sweat. Her breathing sounded uneven and harsh, even to her own ears.

The Akuma* leaning over her smirked. "What are you trying to do, little Tenshii*?"

"I don't know," she said, as his lips were on hers once more.

~.~

**13 hours ago...**

"Rin! Oi, Rin!"

Kagaine Rin groaned softly in reply, rolling over. Why did mornings have to start so early? She snuggled deeper into her pillows and blankets, as if they would hide her from the oncoming reality.

"RIN!" a voice screeched into her ear, like a horn.

She screamed and jumped, consequently tumbling out of her bed. A soft giggle followed. Rin stared angrily at the intruder who had so rudely disturbed her sleep. "Lui! What was that for?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's my job to wake you so I did."

"Not like that," she said, heaping her fallen pillows back on the bed. "I wanted a normal wake-up call. Not a Tenshii teleporting into my room and trumpeting the call of the Last Day into my ear."

"Seriously, my voice is that good?" he grinned, like the idiot he was.

She rolled her eyes. "You teleported _illegally. _They're not going to be happy."

He plopped himself on one of her beanbag cushions. "Remind me who's 'they' again?"

Rin and Lui, being novice Tenshii, were assigned superiors, which changed at least once a week. "Whoever," she sighed. "Now, get out, I want to shower, and do all the disgusting stuff humans call getting ready for school."

"It's not so bad," he said.

"It's not. The whole school starting an hour after dawn is."

"You should bask in the sun more. Staying in the dark is making you sleepy."

That touched a nerve, but Lui was a friend Rin didn't want to lose, so she simply threw a pillow at his face and said, "You'd better be gone by the time I get out. One of the few benefits of living alone is being able to walk around naked, and you're messing with that."

His laughter seemed to echo around her apartment, as if they were in a cave not a room, before she slammed the door shut behind her.

~.~

Tenshii were indeed angels, but they didn't live the glamorous lifestyle the name portrayed. At least, novice Tenshii without immortality did not. Immortality was achieved when a Tenshii became a rank high enough for them to fly to the Higher Side.

The Higher Side was something like heaven, except Rin did not know of any dead humans becoming Tenshii. Perhaps they became angels, in a place even her wings could not reach.

Then there was the Lower Side, the demons' territory, or Akuma as they were known.

While there were plenty of tensions and conflicts between the Higher and Lower Sides, the human world was something of a neutral zone, thanks to an ancient treaty. For Rin, it was akin to the Tenshii being the police, the face of justice, whilst the Akuma were the badass Yakuza doing shady underground deals.

Novice Tenshii, like Rin and Lui were supposed to inhabit the human world, to understand humans and their cultures better. It was also so that they could interact with Akuma without having to fight.

Though usually, it always involved fighting.

There were rules the two Sides had agreed upon in the treaty, but lesser, weaker Akuma who could barely travel between the worlds, were not bound by these rules. They fed on human flesh and blood, burned buildings to the ground, and generally caused all kinds of havoc and mayhem. It was a Tenshii's job to keep the peace and obliterate these unruly beings.

Rin had seen the damage a weak Akuma could inflict; she was thankful the powerful ones were bound to the treaty.

"What are you staring at?" Lui inquired, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Boredom," she told him. "Night patrols are boring."

Not to mention tiring. After a long day at school, Rin just wanted to curl up under her sheets and never come out.

"Do you want to fly?" he suggested, sympathizing with her. Not quite sympathizing; seeing as Lui was a top-notch dedicated Tenshii who was impeccable in his work and could do no wrong. Contrary to Rin, who couldn't even wake up in the morning like Tenshii were supposed to!

Night-time made her more irritable, for it was the time of day Akuma reigned, and the time of day when she couldn't control her, darker heritage.

"Thanks." She stretched, then let her wings spread out fully. Her Tenshii form made it impossible for her to wear anything but white during patrols, though it made her invisible too. She could be floating upside down in a crowded shopping center and no one would bat an eyelid.

"It's pretty close to midnight," Lui warned. "If you can't get back before 11:15, go home immediately. I'll cover for you."

"Roger. Thanks, Lui," she said, maybe a little flatly, but she was already sailing through the air before Lui could say anything. She detested the look he got when it was close to midnight, that caution bordering on fear. She didn't hate Lui for being afraid; that was reasonable. What she hated was the fact he was afraid for her, which only confirmed what she already knew:

_**"I'm a monster."**_

Rin closed her eyes, as if the darkness would wipe out all the bad thoughts. She willed herself to go faster and faster, so that the speed, the incredible velocity that left her breathless, would erase the things she didn't want to remember.

She twirled and spun through the air, doing cartwheels and flips that would have left her P.E. teacher gaping. For her final move, Rin raced up to the sky, to the full moon that hid behind the clouds. She had watched someone do this in an anime. Sword Art Online, was it?

A laugh escaped her as she broke through the barrier of puffy white, feeling slightly wet, before she stopped in front of the full moon in all its glory. Up close, it wasn't a mere ball radiating moonlight the way it seemed from the earth; you could see the craters and the roughness of the moon, but for Rin, imperfections made it even more perfect.

She checked her watch. There was some time before the clock struck ten.

Rin lay on her back, letting gravity gently pull her back down, to the world betweenworlds. She gazed up at the star-spangled sky, where the humans' heaven supposedly was, and where the Higher Side lay far beyond her reach.

A song rose to her lips, a song she didn't even know she could still recall:

**_Watashi ni mo nani ka nokoseru to ii na_**  
**_Watashi ga iki ta inochi no akashi wo…_**

~.~

The Akuma sipped his wine, as loud music blared outside his study. He had leant his abode to a friend for a night, a friend who strangely enjoyed trysts with mortals.

Luckily, none of the guests would be able to wander into his quarters, thanks to a few spells he had cast on the house. The Akuma was very glad he had imbued his human home with touches from the the 'Lower Side', as they called it.

And by they, of course he meant the Tenshii. Those upper-crust beings who thought they were so great because they had those pure white wings and went around killing lesser Akuma.

But just because he was an Akuma didn't mean he automatically hated Tenshii. There was a terrible scandal a decade or so back, when a Tenshii of notable prestige and an Akuma of formidable strength decided to elope. There were rumors even a child was produced from the union, though nobody had ever discovered the child in question.

Then again, only those of the 'Lower Side' had no clue regarding the halfling's whereabouts. A creature like that child surely must have been considered an abomination by the Tenshii. Maybe the child had been killed, like its parents were when they were tried by the High Court and sentenced the death penalty.

He pondered why the topic of that Tenshii-Akuma child was bothering him so tonight. He rarely gave so much thought towards anything around him, much less a child he had never encountered before.

**_Watashi ni mo nani ka nokoseru to ii na_**  
**_Watashi ga iki ta inochi no akashi wo…_**

A chill raced down the Akuma's skin. What, was that?

**_Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo_**  
**_Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa_**  
**_Waratte itai yo… anata no yoko de_**  
**_Yasashii uta wo utatte itai_**

Was it a Tenshii's song? But how could it be? He loathed the fake perfection of their harmonies and melodies, could hardly stand the timbre of their voices. However, this song was different from the Tenshii's lyrics of glory and purity.

The song was full of raw emotion, something the song of a Tenshii should not have. The music told him of painful sorrows and unrelenting sadness, of deep wounds that never healed. This song spoke of how the world truly was, not the picturesque version the Tenshii tried to enforce.

**_Ikudo me ka no fuyu wo koete_**  
**_Yatto kizuita kono kimochi wa_**  
**_Tsugeru koto wa deki nakatta kedo_**  
**_Kokoro wa itsumo tsunagatte ita yo ne_**

_It was beautiful._

**_Kurakute mienai yo…_**  
**_Nani mo kikoe nai yo…_**  
**_Kowai yo…_**  
**_Kurushii yo…_**  
**_Sabishii yo…_**

Hurriedly, he donned his hat and coat. An instinct told, no demanded, he find the source of this musical grief. There was something about it, something he could not quite place that tugged at him unlike anything he'd ever experienced in all his centuries.

**_Nani mo kamo subete ga_**  
**_Kiete yuku naka de_**  
**_Anata no egao dake ga_**  
**_Ima kienai…_**

He passed by his friend, muttering some kind of excuse, before racing out the door. He allowed his mortal facade to drop, which gave him invisibility, much like Tenshii when they were in their true forms. He did not have wings, and he couldn't fly, but that didn't mean he was not a creature of air.

**_Yasashii uta wo utatte ite ne_**  
**_Kodoku na sekai ni tsutsumarete mo_**  
**_Zutto soba ni iru yo wasure nai de ne_**  
**_Anata wa itsumo hitori ja nai yo..._**

He materialized at the top of the highest building in his city. He closed his eyes, his senses searching, searching for the muse who had called out to him. His eyelids flew back, as he spotted what he was looking for.

A speck of white on the horizon, falling without a care. And from what he could gather, her song was not done yet. Placing a foot forward as if there was something solid beneath him instead of empty air, he stalked towards her, an unsuspecting Tenshii.

~.~

Rin remembered when her father wrote this song. It was shortly before he and her mother passed away. He had played it on the piano while her mother sang the words. Afterwards, they had hugged Rin, tears running down their cheeks like colorless jewels.

She had been too young, too naive to comprehend what was going on around her, that her happy life would soon be shattered.

**_Sabishiku nai yo anata ga iru_**  
**_Dakishimete kureru atatakai te de_**  
**_Kikoe nai keredo tsutawatte iru yo_**  
**_Fureta yubisaki kara aishiteru…tte_**

She wondered if she could play it like her father had. Rin had saved the sheet music, along with all the other memento of her parents. It would be nice if she could play that song, and pretend she was a little girl again. Those had been the happiest days of her life.

**_Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo_**  
**_Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa_**  
**_Waratte itai yo anata to tomo ni_**  
**_Yasashii uta wo utatte itai_**  
**_Anata ni sasagetai setsubetsu no uta_**  
**_Saigo ni tsutaetai yo arigatou…_**

"Arigatou," she repeated under her breath. Underneath her eyelids, tears had begun to form.

She billowed out her wings, despite the ground still a distance away. It was time to head back. Lui didn't need the extra work that was picking up her slack, and she needed something to remind herself that she was a Tenshii, even if she truly wasn't.

"Ah!" she gasped, as she felt strong arms catch her. It wasn't Lui; Lui was too skinny, he didn't have the subtle muscles she could feel beneath the fabric. Rin opened her eyes.

It was a man, as she had suspected. He appeared older than her, with dazzling golden hair that shimmered even in the dimness and gorgeous cerulean eyes. His jaw was shaped gently, giving him a more feminine look, though Rin knew otherwise. He wore a black overcoat that fluttered in the wind.

She should be scared, but she wasn't. Maybe it had been the enchanting shimmer of his eyes as he gazed into hers. Maybe it was the way he held her, strong yet gentle. She had always thought an Akuma's grip would be more painful.

His expression didn't change as he said eight words she would be hearing again not much later that night, "What are you trying to do, little Tenshii?"

* * *

**Favorite, follow and review! Onegai! ^_^**

***Akuma: Devil, Demon  
**

**Tenshii: Angel**

**Translation of the song (Proof Of Life):**

**It would be good if I can leave something behind**  
**That says I have lived… a proof of my life**

**I don't want to sing a sad song**  
**Hey, I'm begging you, right now my only wish**  
**Is to laugh next to you**  
**I want to sing a gentle song**

**Several winters passed by**  
**I finally realized this feeling**  
**I can't say it out loud but**  
**Our hearts are always connected, right?**

**It's dark, I can't see anything…**  
**I can't hear anything…**  
**It's scary…**  
**It's painful…**  
**It's lonely…**

**While everything in me**  
**Continues to disappear**  
**Your smiling face**  
**Still lingers…**

**You are singing a gentle song, right?**  
**Even though we're wrapped up in this world of loneliness**  
**I'm always beside you, don't forget**  
**You are never alone**

**I'm not lonely because you're here**  
**You embrace with your warm hands**  
**I can't hear you, but I understand**  
**The hands that you hold me said "I love you"**

**I do not want to sing a sad song**  
**Hey, I'm begging you, my only wish right now**  
**Is to laugh with you**  
**I want to sing a gentle song**  
**I want to dedicate it to you, a song of parting**  
**In my last moment, I want to tell you…thank you**


End file.
